


坑的故事

by Scheissemann



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 突然翻出了高一的时候写的沙雕精怪故事……震惊，浪漫派傻逼男主流写手竟是我自己!!





	坑的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 这大概是俺这辈子写的第一篇文XD现在看着只觉得又傻又好笑。俺当时脑子里都在想啥啊！

与那些由祖父母讲给父母，再由父母讲给许多年后也会成为父母和祖父母的孩子们的故事不同，我们的故事发生在并不久远的过去，甚至可能昨天刚刚完成，今天便由橡树的古老枝叶间被时令风送到了北方金色的湖畔。它们也许并不完全是真实的，但的的确确有着被记录和传诵的价值。  
这是第一个故事。  
就像曾经说过的那样，在并不久远的过去，在并不遥远而我又无法指明的某个地方有一个痛苦的英俊男人。夏天最暖和的时候我在森林边缘遇到了他。我们坐在一截腐朽的树桩上共享了我的午餐(熏肉、面包和一点点在口袋里压烂的树莓)，作为回报他向我讲述了他的故事，并授予了我将它的萌芽播撒到这座伟大城市每个角落的权利，以期达到——用他自己的话说，“规避一些不必要的灾祸”的目的。为了方便起见，我们暂且称呼他为亨伯特先生(这当然不是他真实的名字)。  
曾经提到过，我们的亨伯特先生是个“痛苦的英俊男人”—一这是一句亳不夸张的话。甚至可以说，他的痛苦在某种程度上模糊了他的英俊:他的额头俊美如同七月的湖水，鼻子和嘴的线条在介于危险与天真之间的地方形成了一个恰到好处的弧度；一头浓发鬈曲而乌黑，在久未修剪后仍然能看岀被精心打理过的痕迹，而那双珐琅似的眼睛又奇迹般地与头发呈现相近的质地。如果说一般的伪善者是在羔羊的表象下隐匿着郊狼的目光，那么可爱的亨伯特便是瑟缩在那西索斯眼睑下的软体动物的本质:单纯、柔弱，却格外讨人喜欢。他所作为的一切似乎都是自己无法掌控的，因此如果教育得当就可以成为一个相当体面的人。  
我看到痛苦给那张云石雕像般洁净的面孔蒙上了一层沉思的阴翳——赋予了他一些不相称的智慧的皱纹。我所掌握的理智告诉我，这是人性践踏美的绝好例证。但这之中又奇迹般地有另外一种形式的美存在；而且可以断定，这是发于人性，甚至超于人性的一种美。根据我浅薄的知识，历史上还没有一本已知的人类典籍详细地记述过这种特异的感知。在久远的过去与久远的将来都有伟大的学问家探求它，在但毋庸置疑的，这种美好只存在于同样无法定义的现在。  
在一个浓荫氤氲的下午，亨伯特先生同惯常的那样，由他的住所(一幢小巧的、农舍式的二层房屋，在城市周边的地区十分常见)穿过卵石小径和金色八月的广袤田野，沿着一条与村落同名的溪流悠然缓行，期待着在森林里进行一次短暂而富于趣味的漫游。也许是因为下午茶时用了樱桃塔与葡萄柚冻的缘故，亨伯特先生的心情格外愉快。夏日阳光的精灵在草木间烘制着令人神智迷离的雾气，并由晚风的衣裙裹携着蒸腾到空间的各个角落。在这样温存的衾拥中，亨伯特不知觉地偏离了平日所熟识的林间小道，在陌生的林木间放任自己的足迹。当最后一缕温存湮灭在远方群山的边际时，他的理智才幡然转醒，并明晰地意识到自己已然迷失于这片森林。周遭充斥着不安的气氛。夜风将危险隐匿的呼吸彰告到森林的每一个角落，上方茂密的枝叶阻拦了多数的月光，为本就因缺乏修葺而模糊不明的林间小路蒙上了一层晦暗的阴翳。 亨伯特确信地预感到，在这样的情态下他很可能不会支持到天亮。他急切的在四周寻找着，冀望能够捕捉到远方房舍中一丝渺茫的灯火。 然而所见的一切只有绵密的黑暗。草木窸窣的声音与野兽遥远的嚎叫侵扰着他的理智。这时，他忽然看见在不远处的树木间闪现了一丝渺茫的光。一个笼着幽光的影子在林木间缓行。他本能地追溯着那微末的光亮，而那个身影并没有逃开，似乎并未感知到他的存在。当足够迫近的时候，亨伯特终于借着幽微的光芒看见，光晕笼罩的中间站立着一名穿着长袍的女子。她的长发一直披散到腰际，在渗漏的月光下显现出近乎透明的质地。然而，她衣裙与发辫的样式都是亨伯特从未见过的。他由她身后远远地望去，听到她发出一声低沉的叹息。  
“恕我冒昧，美丽的小姐，请问您为什么徘徊于此？”他走出藏身的灌木问道。  
她像树冠上的一缕月光般无声地转过身，那双雾霭般的眼眸穿过午夜的氤氲水气忧伤地望着他。然而她没有面孔；她的嘴唇，一切的肌肤以至于衣袂不过是星辰在河水中冰冷的倒影。亨伯特在这样的凝视下不由地退后了两步。她开口了，渗晕在夜风中的声音也幽远如同北方静海的波涛:  
“善良的先生，我请求您的帮助。”  
亨伯特在她的话语中听出了乞怜。一个模糊的意识在他之中判定，她绝不是这片林木中的精灵或水泽的女仙。在他面前站立的是一个人类的灵魂。  
“乐意为您效劳。”他毫不迟疑地说。空气中依附的光芒似乎有了一丝微弱的温度。她将没有面孔的脸庞转向他:“好心的先生，我衷心地感谢您。”  
“您需要我做什么?”  
“从您站立的地方向前三十步，在森林的深处您将看到一棵橡树。橡树的根部有一块半人高的岩石。将这块石头移走——这便是我唯一的请求。”于是亨伯特照做了。在一棵粗壮的橡树下他看到了如她所描述的岩石。他将这块石头推到一边。令他惊讶的是，石头的下面掩藏着一个幽黑的地穴。好奇心驱使着他的目光去探求它的穷尽。然而，当他探身向其中张望的时候，他所见的只是深远的黑暗。周遭的声音的似乎都在一瞬间里被坑底黑丝绒般的未知吸收殆尽。当亨伯特再次抬起头时，一切的星光都消失无踪了。空间里充斥着延绵的黑暗。他向四周张望，试图在盲目间找寻到那位神迹般的的存在。而回应他的只是远方呼啸的风声。  
“好心的先生，我会报答您的善行。”  
亨伯特忽然在纷扰间捕捉到她细微的低语。“那么您打算怎样报答我呢？”他向四面的虚无中问。  
短暂的沉默。  
“我可以许诺您三个报偿。”她回答。  
“请问您都可以给予我什么呢？”  
“首先，我将会指引您离开森林。”  
亨伯特向晦暗的前方鞠了一躬:“我感激不尽。”  
“那么，请您向前迈一步。”  
亨伯特没有动。他的面前只有那个可怖的，似乎没有穷尽的深坑。  
“请您不要害怕。”那个渺茫的声音说。“如果您信任我的话，请您抛开一切的疑虑。我会将您送回到您所属的地方。”  
“请您向前迈一步。”  
亨伯特感到背后似乎有一种力量逼迫着他遵从那个声音的指引。于是一切的感知都消失了。没有任何的知觉，没有风声。然而他意识到自己在坠落，四面只有无限。他的余生似乎就将要在坠落中度过。然后一切都归于平静，他站在露水濡湿的草地上，远方颤动的星光与原野彼端房舍的灯火交叠在一起。钟刚好敲过八下。  
“您帮助了我，因此我一定会遵从我的诺言。”亨伯特眨眨眼，那个怪异的深坑就在他身旁。于是他意识到，之前与此刻的语声都是来自于坑的底部。  
“你是什么?”他不由地问。  
“我是一个坑。”  
亨伯特没有说话。坑静默地等待着他的回复:“那您说呢？”  
“你是一个坑。”  
“您说得对。”坑轻轻地说。她转而请求亨伯特收留她。“我已经没有地方可去了。”她说。于是亨伯特再次答应了她的请求。他在花园里为她辟出了一隅容身的空余。坑以朋友的身份与亨伯特一同生活——这并不是什么麻烦的事。她不需要食物与衣物，甚至也几乎不需要存在的空间。亨伯特是个孤寂的人。坑的到来为他提供了一个可以交谈的对象:一个除了管家外还有些阅历与思维的人物。她知识渊博，尽管思想陈旧，讲述的也尽是些古旧的故事，不过总归是聊胜于无。对亨伯特来讲，唯一的代价就是蔷薇花圃里那一片隐约的缺失。然而坑精明的头脑弥补了这一点。在她的协助下，亨伯特的生意蒸蒸日上，很快达到了一个不寻常的高度。随着财富的积累，他也逐渐成为了当地有声望的人。  
一个夏天的晚上，亨伯特坐在凉亭里处理白天积压的文件，坑隐匿在近旁的花圃间，和他聊着一些久远的话题。钟打十下的时候亨伯特拆开了最后一封信件，漫不经心地对着幽微的月光读了起来。坑可以清晰地看见，他的脸色在一瞬间变得惨白。  
“您怎么了？”她问。  
“没什么。”亨伯特说，一面匆匆地把信折起来放进贴身的口袋里。“我只是有些累了。”他摇铃叫来了仆人:“请原谅我。我明天还有很多事要做。”  
亨伯特忽然停下了手上的动作。  
“另外，请问您的第二个报偿是什么呢？”  
“我会维护您的灵魂。”  
他有些失望地摇了摇头:“你要怎么做到这一点呢？”  
“我希望您永远不要知道。”  
亨伯特叹了口气。他嘱咐仆人们不必照管他第二天晨起的起居后便离开了凉亭。日出之前他就雇了车出去。将近午夜的时候管家发现他面色惨白地坐在壁炉前的扶手椅里。当被询问是否有任何不适的时候，他只是茫然地摇了摇头，讲了一些莫名其妙的话。  
“我不记得了。”他说。  
一名女仆将她主人不寻常的行径告诉了她的女友，而那位朋友刚好在某家酒馆做女招待。于是没有很久，关于亨伯特的种种传闻就在街巷间传播开来。有人说他卷入了某些不光明的交易，一些生意上的对手在谈判桌上暗示他的资金运转已经陷入了不可挽回的绝境，安德烈公爵宣称自己已经掌握了“道貌岸然的亨伯特先生”患阿芙蓉癖的证据。然而，任何见过亨伯特的人都在为他辩护，坚持他从未做过任何亏心的事情；警方的介入也没有查获任何相关的证据。最后他们得出结论: 亨伯特是一个正直清白的年轻人，对他的任何怀疑都应当被被视作是居心叵测的。众所周知，他的灵魂像子鸡一样洁白。这样的事情时有发生。人们刚开始还对此议论纷纷，后来也就逐渐习以为常了。城里的传闻是他陷入了一段秘密的恋情，由于女方身份的特殊而不得不对此保持沉默。果然，在不久之后，报纸上便登出了亨伯特与克劳德勋爵的长女玛丽小姐订婚的消息。婚礼即将在六月的第二个星期日举行。亨伯特的宅邸里有一个相当宽敞漂亮的花园，与这样的庆典十分适宜。  
仪式前夜，亨伯特最后一次到花园里检视第二天的布置，坑静静地跟在他的身边。星期六的夜晚通透明朗，昭示着第二天晴好的天气。  
“您爱我吗？”坑忽然问。  
“我像爱一个朋友那样爱你。”亨伯特把玩着手上的戒指，漫不经心地说。  
坑没有说话，来自北方海湾的风在原野上温和地行进着。草木低低的絮语卷集着微茫的星光，最后沉沦成一声幽暗的呜咽，渐渐地消减在坑底凝滞的黑暗里。再没有任何声音。坑似乎已经离开了。亨伯特不置可否地耸了耸肩，回到屋子里去了。第二天早上他被树冠上一对鸫鸟的啼鸣和霞光唤醒，管家敲门告诉他勋爵一家马上就要到了。三十分钟后，亨伯特就已经梳洗妥当，以惯常的完善形象出现在宅邸的门口，准备迎接客人们的光临。他的举止优雅得体，一言一行都得到了人们的赞叹。当新娘在亲友的簇拥下抵达庆典的现场时，在场的所有人都为她的美貌感到惊异，并且由衷地认为她与亨伯特确乎是一对十分般配的新人。新娘的哥哥是一个十分健谈的男人，一面不停地打趣着他妹妹和“她亲爱的未婚夫”一面哄劝新郎喝下一杯又一杯的香槟。克劳德勋爵大笑着拍了拍亨伯特的肩膀，他的妻子在一旁吃吃地笑着，安抚着焦虑的新娘。 终于，亨伯特找到了一个得体的借口，从克劳德一家人的纠缠中挣脱出来:理查德差一个女仆转告他，希望他能够抽出一些时间最后确认一下客人的座位。他踉踉跄跄地走到园地的中间，试图获得一些新鲜的空气，却被某些预期之外的事物绊了一下。他从模糊的意识里向外张望，最终看到了地上那片黑色的缺失。  
“对不起，我好像忘记邀请你了。”他口齿不清地咕哝着。坑没有回应他的话，“我没有想到你也会来给我祝福。”  
“我来兑现我许诺过的第三个报偿。”  
亨伯特醉醺醺地向坑挑了挑眉毛。他的领结已经完全松开，耷拉在肩膀上:“好呀，让我看看你还能做些什么吧。”  
“我会归还您曾经的失物。”  
在场的所有人都被一声骇人的巨响吸引了注意。 似乎就在一瞬间里，大量的物品涌到了广场中央:家具，书籍，还有各式各样匪夷所思的物什源源不断地从地底显现，很快堆满了整个庭院。宾客们都在惊惶地试图逃离这场灾难。当人们意识到混乱的中心似乎就是新郎刚刚站立的位置的时候，事情已经发展到了不可挽救的程度。 没有人能说清当时究竟发生了什么。 但是当一切平息下来后，几乎所有人都向前来进行调查的巡官宣称，他们在混乱中听到了一个女性的声音。而当被询问是否能对听到的内容进行解释时，得到的答复都是含混不明的。在当地警局的档案中至今还保存着这一份令人费解的记录。记录内容的原文由亨伯特先生向我转述，摘录在这里。那句无法解读的话是这样的:  
“我们都不会得到宽恕。而您同时还失去了我的。”  
人们把亨伯特先生从堆叠成小山的物品中挖出来已经是傍晚的事了。发现他的时候他被挤在一台老旧的珐琅座钟和一架居斯塔夫兄弟制的钢片琴中间。可怕的重量压断了他的右腿和三根肋骨，人们不得不小心翼翼地将他一点一点地从摇摇欲坠的杂物中搬离出来。玛丽·克劳德小姐在看到滑到她脚边的一具腐烂的尸体时昏倒了。她的母亲由于在突发的变故中受到了过于的惊吓而进入了一种歇斯底里的状态，在丈夫的怀中不受控制地大声抽泣；手足无措的侍女在照顾夫人的时候被一张凭空出现的椅子绊倒，划伤了手臂；最后，可怜的新娘还是由她的一个姑母用嗅盐救醒，搀扶到凉亭里去了。  
婚礼现场遗留的杂物在整整三个星期后才被彻底的清理干净，除了周围欹侧的草木之外看上去似乎什么都没有发生过。在新郎和新娘异乎寻常的沉默下，两家的婚约就这样不了了之。直到五个月后，亨伯特才勉强复原到可以下床行走的程度。那时的他已经被这一番灾祸折磨得脆弱不堪，春天的一场流感几乎就夺去了他的性命。唯一值得宽慰的是，新娘的康复十分顺利。她在北海修养的时候遇到了一位博学漂亮的年轻人。他是一位外国的传教士，对于自身的信仰有着令人敬叹的虔诚。金盏菊盛开的时候他们举行了婚礼，现在大概已经举家到新大陆去了。  
“那么……她究竟是什么呢？”我问亨伯特。这时正是一天中最安静的时刻。似乎所有的生命都在这一刻消隐了自身的呼吸。风在林木间迟缓地穿行着，小心地避开了叶片间的空隙。一只鸟在我头顶的枝头上鼓弄着翅膀。  
“您知道吗，我曾经见过您。”他忽然说。  
“二十七年前的九月三日，下午三点四十二分的时候您经过小修士街。您戴着金丝夹鼻眼镜，帽子是灰呢的。您的围巾上有一块红色的污渍。”  
“您用一块银币向对街姜黄色头发的报童买了一份报纸，他找给您三个铜板。您在报纸头版上记了一行数字:0846。字是拿紫色墨水写的，最后一个字有些被蹭脏了。”亨伯特痛苦地摇了摇头，向我解释: “我坐在婴儿摇车里看见了您。我母亲正好把我放在了对着窗户的一侧。”  
他朝我勉强地笑了笑:“您瞧，我忘不掉这些。”  
“当我从昏沌中醒来的时候，我意识到自己的脑海中显现了许多陌生的记忆。”他顿了顿，似乎在逼迫自己继续说下去“而那些记忆的主人的确是我——我在其中感知到了我自身的意志。”  
“我看到自己做着可怕的事情——非常可怕。刚开始我还能欺骗自己，认为这只不过是我头脑的玩笑。但总是有些微末的证据提醒我这些都是真实发生的事实。”  
“您还记得去年六月助理司铎被谋杀的案件吗？”  
我想告诉他我记得。但是他丝毫不给我插话的机会。  
“我只能和那些陌生的记忆作伴。当我清醒的时候它们无时无刻地折磨着我，在我的耳边窃窃私语，彰示着栖居在我之中的究竟是怎样一个恶劣的灵魂。而我又不得不保持清醒。每当我睡去，醒来时便会有新的过往侵吞我的内心。”他从口袋里掏出一沓褶皱了的纸和一支即将竭尽的铅笔摆到我眼前:“您瞧，这是我现在唯一的财富了。”  
“我每天都在不断地写。我只有把那些侵占我身体的罪恶写到纸上烧掉才能勉强得到真正的忘却。等我写完的那一天，大概也就是我生命的终结了。”  
直到今天，我都能明晰地看到亨伯特在不远的地方对我进行着那一番冗长的告解。他平直的絮语至今还在我的记忆中回响:  
“我现在只剩下那些记忆了。而我又只是为了忘却而活着。”  
“我猜，她大概就是遗忘本身吧。”  
迫近傍晚的时候我离开了亨伯特先生。那之后我再也没有见过他。北风即将到来的前夕我曾在颓败的森林里漫无目的地游荡。在一棵古老的橡树下我发现了一些未烧尽的手稿，上面记述着一个由于早年无意间遗留的荒诞而犯下可怕罪行的悲惨男人的故事。手稿后面的部分已经不可辨认，但我可以想到，书写者的内心曾经在这个地点经受过无比的苦难，在等待自己的灵魂得到最终审判的过程中赎弥着他的罪过。在树干底部一肘高的地方划刻着一个小小的十字架，由于被榭寄生的枝蔓遮住了而不容易被发现。在盘绕的枝叶间，一些新生的红色果实如尖晶石般闪闪发亮。  
再也没有人得知过坑的行踪。亨伯特说她大概曾经是一个年轻的女子，由于特异的变故失去了形体，灵魂也被禁锢于孤寂的命运之中。然而从未有人记得有这样一位少女。一位老人说他年轻的时候似乎听到过类似的传闻:一名来自远方的猎人告诉他山林里的妖魔抢走了他家乡磨坊主的女儿，想要逼迫她成为自己的妻子。少女拒绝了妖魔的请求，于是愤怒的妖魔诅咒了少女。不过那都是过于久远的事情，而且老人自己也说，他年轻时整日耽于古怪的幻想，现在又走到了生命消减的边缘。这一切大概只是他大脑的一个谬误而已吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 小声:事情其实是这样的，俺当时有个被渣男欺骗感情的小姐妹，她的外号叫“坑”……


End file.
